Smoke, Fire & Love
by McQueenfan95
Summary: After a bad crash, Yankee is left in critical condition. Will he survive? read to find out. I really need a better tagline. Chapter 16 now up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an OC story that takes place after the events of Planes Fire and Rescue, After Dusty has returned to Propwash Junction. I'm unsure wether or not He'll make a cameo later. I don't own most of the characters. Most of them are owned by Disney and are used without permission. Yankee is owned by Deadly Fangs and is used with permission. I only own Romeo and any other OCs who appear unless otherwise specified. This note is getting long. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Mmmm... Naps are niiiiice", said Romeo, waking up from a nap. He was parked in his favorite shady spot, under a large pine tree. Romeo was a Cessna 152, white with a blue stripe running from his prop to his tail. He had just started a new career as a fire fighter at Piston Peak Air Attack. Having finished his morning patrol, he was getting some well deserved rest.

Just then, the radio crackled, "Piston Peak Base, this is Yankee Bravo India. Requesting permission to land."

"Roger Yankee, you're clear to land on runway 12. Be careful coming in. We've got crosswinds upwards of five knots", Patch replied.

"Thanks Patch" said Yankee, "Oh, and if you want your share of the candy I stashed away, you better get down there fast."

"Ten roger, Yankee. I'll meet you on the Tarmac", Patch said, hanging up the mic.

"Over and out", Yankee said.

"Well", said Romeo, rousting himself from his parking spot, "I guess I'll see if I can't lend a tire unloading the supplies. As he rolled toward the hangar, he heard the distinctive exhaust note of an approaching single engine aircraft.

A short time later, a brown and white Cessna 172 landed on the runway and pulled into the storage hangar. Patch was parked just beside the hangar door, wiggling in excitement. The Cessna's cargo door swung open, and Patch started unloading the crates of supplies.

Romeo pulled up to the older plane and said "Hi. You must be the delivery guy. I'm the new S.E.A.T. Name's Romeo. Romeo Peppercorn.

The plane looked over and offered him a small smile. He held out his own tire and said, "Yankee...just Yankee... It's like "Cher"."

"Nice to meet you, Yankee" Romeo said, shaking his tire. They heard the sound of a small bag hitting the concrete floor. They glanced over and saw a bag of Gask-its on the floor.

"And there's the candy", said Yankee.

"MINE!", Patch shouted, pouncing on the bag. She scooped it up and darted back to the control tower, hollering "Mine! All mine!"

"And there goes the candy", Yankee said with a sigh.

Romeo shook his cabin and said "She's gonna take it to the tower... Cuz we can't get up there..."

Yankee said, "Meh, there are more hidden in the boxes." He shrugged his wings when Romeo looked at him. "I know how Patch works, she'll go through the boxes and take the rest of the candy if she knows about it."

Romeo nodded and said, "She just sits in the tower and listens to the radio... And drops the needle... I think she and Maru have sex when we're out at a fire... But that's neither here nor there."

Yankee nodded as they rolled out the hangar door. "She knew what she was getting into when she signed up for the job. And how is Maru doing? I haven't seen him for a while."

"He's still just as busy as ever", said Romeo, "MARU!"

"Busy!", Maru shouted back from the garage.

Yankee grinned widely and said, in a mock hurt tone, "What, too busy to say hi to me?!"

Maru put his wrench down and turned around. "Well I'll be! Yankee!"

Yankee's grin got even wider. "Hey you!"

"Long time, no see", Maru said, wiping grease off his forks.

"And who's fault is that?", Yankee said, jokingly, lightly bumping his front tire against Maru's frame, snickering when he tipped slightly. "I haven't seen you in my last two visits, you hiding from me?"

Maru shook his cab, "Last time, I was fixing my clutch!"

Yankee frowned slightly and said, "You really need to get that checked."

Maru shook his cab again and said, "It's fixed. Hell, it's BETTER than new!"

"Uh huh...", said Yankee, "Did you go see a pro about that or just use duct tape and gum again?

"I actually fixed it", Maru said, rolling his eyes, "I AM a pro!"

Yankee smiled and lightly bumped him with a tire again. "I know, I'm just pulling your wheels. I got your stuff in and I have some candy stashed at the bottom of it."

"Sweet" said Maru with a smile, "It'll be nice to actually get some candy for a change..."

Yankee nodded, "I know. Hey, I gotta go get refueled then scram. My boss doubled my quota last week."

"And I gotta get my tank on..." Said Romeo, "It's time for me to start my afternoon patrol."

Yankee waved as Maru went back to work. He looked over at Romeo, "Guess I'll see you next month?"

Romeo smirked, "Not if I see you first. Take care."

Yankee chuckled lightly and nodded, "Alright, you too. Later" and he went to get refueled.

Romeo backed onto his belly tank and pushed on the pedal to hook it on and fill it up. "Alright" he said to no one, "Let's fly." And he went to get his fuel tank topped off.

Yankee was still getting refueled when Romeo rolled over to the pumps.

"Hello again", Yankee said with a chuckle.

Romeo chuckled and said, "Funny meeting you here."

Yankee noticed Romeo's belly tank, which made him look fat... Or pregnant. Yankee couldn't help but let out a small giggle/snort when he saw the belly tank, and he turned away while trying not to laugh right out.

Romeo started refueling and said, "What? What?"

Yankee kept on giggling, looking over at him every once in a while.

"What is so funny?!" Romeo demanded

Yankee snickered and said, "Oh nothing...Mr. Mom..." And burst out laughing.

Romeo blushed and said, "I know this tank makes me look pregnant... When I get back, I'm painting this thing so it doesn't match me so closely."

"Whatever floats your boat, missy" Yankee taunted. His pump clicked off, he shook it loose and said, "I gotta fly, later miss!"

"See ya next month" Romeo called after him. He shook off the pump and shouted, "Maru! Where's the spray paint!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yankee was making his was to the Piston Peak base, when sudden freak lightning strike caused a fire to break out.

The flames spread quickly up the steep side of the hill, setting several acres ablaze in mere seconds and trapping Yankee in a massive column of thick smoke.

Yankee coughed, his vision almost null. He immediately started trying to send out a Mayday.

"C'mon, work!" He grunted before coughing more. He yelped when he felt smoke go into his engine and he started to dip towards the flames. Finally, he heard the crackle from his radio and almost yelled, "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Yankee Bravo India, 3-6-4! I'm lost in smoke! Need assistance! Repeat! Need assistance!" he cut himself off when he dipped again, "Fuck fuck fuck!"

Romeo, who happened to be patrolling nearby and had seen the lightning, radioed to Patch to strike the alarm. That was when he heard Yankee's mayday.

Romeo radioed, "Yankee, This is Romeo Papa Charlie, 3-9er-6. I'm on my way. I'll have my lights on. Turn on your emergency beacon so I can find you. Patch, put Kenny on the table and drop the needle! I'm goin' in!"

Kenny Loggins' "Danger Zone" filled the airwaves as Romeo said quietly, "Uncle Roger, if you're out there, I could use some help." His engine was racing. Was he really about to fly into the smoke? Yes. Because a plane's life was in jeopardy.

With that last thought, he flipped on his lights, took a deep breath, and banked sharply into the smoke.

Yankee turned on his emergency beacon, hoping that Romeo would find him before his engine cutout. That was when he heard the sound of another plane, but he wasn't sure if it was rescue or just echo.

Romeo flew to the red blip on his radar screen and said, "According to my radar, you're just off my starboard wing."

Yankee looked to his left and could just barely make out the small red light.

"Just hold steady and stay on my wing. I've got you", said Romeo.

Yankee coughed and said "Im trying...", he cut himself off when his engine started making funny noises.

"Just hold on", said Romeo as they got free of the smoke

Yankee took a deep breath of fresh air, only to cough and dip again, the funny noises from his engine only getting louder.

Romeo said into his radio, "This is Romeo Papa Charlie 3-9er-6 to Piston Peak base. I am inbound with a wounded aircraft. He flew into a plume up and took in alot of smoke. Possibly a couple embers. He is able to fly under his own power at this time. We're gonna try to make it back to base, but keeping my eyes open for a clearing for an emergency landing. We are currently half a click below Whitewall Falls. Requesting Windlifter to our position as soon as possible."

Yankee started to dip lower and lower, his wheels almost touching the tree tops. "Can't...stay up..."

"C'mon Yankee! Just alittle further. We're almost to a clearing. Just alittle further..." Romeo begged, hoping beyond hope that Yankee could stay airborne.

Yankee glanced up at Romeo just as his wheels started to snag the trees, "Sorry kid..." He struggled but ended up dipping into the trees.

The sound of wood breaking and metal being torn apart filled the air.

Romeo screamed into his radio, "Patient has crashed! I repeat, patient has crashed! Plane down! Plane down!" And he turned on his own emergency beacon.


	3. Chapter 3

Yankee had somehow managed to crash through the trees and into the clearing. He crashed into the ground and slid to a stop. His right wing, two wheels and half his propeller missing, smoke pouring from his engine...  
Romeo saw Yankee land and swung himself around to land in the clearing. After he was on the ground, he rolled over to where Yankee lay, "Yankee! Speak to me!" He begged Yankee's nearly lifeless body.  
Yankee groaned quietly, trying to open his eyes. Romeo breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God... Just rest. Help's on the way."  
Yankee's body hurt everywhere. Being unconscious was looking really good to him. He managed to crack one eye open, look at romeo through his busted windshield and weakly say, "S'rry...kid..."  
Romeo opened his mic and said, "Romeo to Windlifter. I am on the ground with the patient. Look for our beacons on radar. Vital signs are as follows. Patient is breathing, approximately 18 breaths per minute, shallow and labored. His engine is idling, approximately 1200 revs, and sounds rough. Patient is barely alert and slipping toward unconsciousness. I think he's going into shock!"  
"Roger Romeo" Windlifter replied, "I see you on my radar. I'll be to your position in thirty seconds."  
Yankee was in so much pain, he grit his teeth to keep himself from screaming when Romeo pushed him into the center of the clearing.  
Romeo pulled up alongside Yankee and said, "Windlifter is almost here. Just hang on..."  
"Kay..." Yankee said weakly before coughing up some oil, his engine making a funny hiccup noise.  
The sound of Windlifter's rotor grew steadily louder, until he came into view directly overhead. The downwash from his rotor sending dust flying and making the grasses dance as if they were in a hurricane. Yankee slowly faded into the darkness as chains were wrapped around him and Windlifter carefully lifted him out of the clearing.  
A short time later, Windlifter lowered Yankee's battered frame onto the helipad near the runway as Romeo landed and quickly came to a stop.  
Maru rolled out of his garage, pulling his toolbox. "What the fuck happened?!" He demanded of anyone nearby.  
Romeo rolled over and said, "He flew through smoke and his engine stalled."  
Maru quickly looked Yankee over and said, "And his missing parts?" He nodded as Romeo quickly explained the incident. He then said, "His wheels and prop will be easy to replace, but his wing is another story." He frowned slightly and said, "He's got oil leaking from his mouth..."  
"A wing will be easy", Romeo interjected, "Cessna wings are all over the place."  
Maru continued, "Main thing to do it get some painkillers into him then find out what's making him-" he cut himself off when Yankee coughed up more oil.  
Romeo looked Maru in the eye and said, "Just get him in there.  
Maru quickly pushed Yankee into his garage and set to work repairing him as best he could. He threw a wrench at Romeo when he tried to go into the garage. "OUT! I can't work with you hovering!"  
Romeo turned around and rolled back out onto the tarmac.  
"Romeo!" Windlifter called, hooking himself onto his tank, "There's still a fire to fight! Get in the air!"  
"Go! Do your job, he'll still be outta it by the time you're done!", Maru called out from inside his shop.  
Romeo started his engine and rolled down the runway. As he picked up speed, he kept saying to himself, "Be strong... Be strong." 


	4. Chapter 4

Maru kept working on Yankee, patching him up as best he could. Putting a couple of temporary wheels on him until he can get the right parts. He was just finishing up when the others returned to the base.  
Romeo was the first one on the ground. As soon as his tires touched the Tarmac, he made a beeline over to the garage. "How's he doing, Maru?"  
Maru wiped his forks on a rag and said, "He's stable for now and I have him pumped full of painkillers. He'll be asleep for the next few hours if we're lucky. The coughing up oil wasn't too bad, just burst a couple lines in his throat, they healed right away." He paused and said, "His engine isn't going to be the same and he's far too old for a transplant..  
"Will you be able to fix him?" Romeo asked, "I know you can fix anything..."  
Maru sighed and said, "Not for something as touchy as an engine...he needs to see a specialist for that. I'm good Romeo, a freaking pro...but this is way out of what I know."  
Romeo looked at the ground, nodded and said, "I understand... Ill start checkin the yellow pages."  
Maru continued, "He can't fly for a good month after he gets his new wing put on. He's gonna be stuck here for a while, which means he'll need to bunk with someone. I can't have him live in my shop for who knows how long."  
Romeo perked up and said,"He can bunk with me. I have room for him."  
Maru nodded and said, "He'll bunk with you then. I'll have him moved to your hangar shortly..." He thought for a moment, then said, "We need to call his boss and tell him what happened. There's no way he'll be able to go back to work for a good long while. Now, first things first. You go get yourself cleaned off. Youre covered in soot and ash. Trust me, he'll still be sleeping when you get back."  
"Good idea.", said Romeo. He left to go wash the soot off of himself. After he got himself cleaned up, refueled and topped off his water tank, Romeo headed back over to his hangar, where Yankee was still sleeping peacefully. So, he parked himself in front of Yankee to watch him rest.

Several hours later, as the sun began to dip behind the mountains, Yankee started to wake up.  
Romeo heard him groan and perked up. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Yankee's eyes slowly open and focus. "Good morning, Sunshine."  
Yankee blinked sluggishly for a few moments before saying, "Romeo...? What...happened...?"  
Romeo: you flew into smoke, stalled, and crashed. I called Windlifter and we brought you back here. Maru worked on you...  
Yankee: *frowns slightly as things slowly come back to him, eyes widen* Oh no...my boss...he's gonna fucking kill me...*tries to move but freezes when he aches all over*  
Romeo: we've called him and explained the whole thing to him.  
Yankee: *breathing heavily* He said I'm fired...aren't I...*sighs then coughs when Romeo looks down* Thought so...  
Romeo: we emailed him photos of the damage...  
Yankee: He wont care...*settles back down when his replacement wheels start to ache* He's fired others for less...  
Romeo: *sigh*  
Yankee: *looks around* Who's hanger is this anyways?  
Romeo: mine.  
Yankee: *blinks and turns back to him* Why am I here...*blinks when Romeo explains he's going to be here for at least two months, if not more, frowns slightly* I'm not really of much use to you guys like this...so...why?  
Romeo: because you need to heal... Your engine was damaged, but we called a specialist, he'll be here in the morning... Second, you lost a wing in the crash.  
Yankee: That bad? *frown deepens* I lost a wing? *looks over, eyes widen* Holy fuck! How am I not feeling that?!  
Romeo: you're on aLOT of painkillers.  
Yankee: *keeps eyeing the jagged edge* I'm suddenly glad I can't remember getting this ripped off...  
Romeo: it was a pretty bad crash... you're lucky I was there...  
Yankee: *nods, finally looks back over at him* If it wasn't for you, I never would have found my way out of the smoke...I'd have crashed into the fire...  
Romeo: well...  
Yankee: you saved my life...  
Romeo: *blushes* I was... Just doing my job... *looks into Yankee's eyes* that's why I fly.  
Yankee: Job or not, you saved my life...I can't ever repay you for that.  
Romeo: *is surprised when he nuzzles him*  
Yankee: you flew into the smoke... You knew the danger... And you still came after me... You're the bravest plane I ever met...  
Romeo: *blushes even redder*  
Romeo: I'm not brave... I was terrified...  
Yankee: *small smile when Romeo says he was terrified* And that's what makes you brave...doing things even though they scare you Romeo: *blushes* *nuzzles him back*  
Yankee: *smiles wider and leans against him when he nuzzles back*  
*their lips touch*  
Romeo: *eyes get wide, but doesn't move* 


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later, as the sun began to dip behind the mountains, Yankee started to wake up. Romeo heard him groan and perked up. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Yankee's eyes slowly open and focus. "Good morning, Sunshine."

Yankee blinked sluggishly for a few moments before saying, "Romeo...? What...happened...?"

Romeo said, "You flew into smoke, stalled, and crashed. I called Windlifter and we brought you back here. Maru worked on you..."

Yankee frowned slightly as things slowly started to come back to him, his eyes widened and he said, "Oh no...my boss...he's gonna fucking kill me..." He tried to move but froze when he felt pain all over.

Romeo: we've called him and explained the whole thing to him.

"He said I'm fired...aren't I?..." He sighed then coughed when Romeo looked down. "Thought so..."

"We emailed him photos of the damage...", Romeo said, hoping it'd be some consolation.

Yankee shook his hood and said, "He wont care...", he settled back down when his replacement wheels started to ache, "He's fired others for less..." He paused, looked around and said, "Whose hanger is this anyways?"

"Mine", said Romeo.

Yankee blinked, turned back to him and said, "Why am I here?..."

Romeo explained that he was going to be there for at least two months, if not more.

Yankee frowned slightly and said, "I'm not really of much use to you guys like this...so...why?"

"Because you need to heal..." said Romeo, "your engine was damaged, but we called a specialist. He'll be here in the morning..."

"That bad?" Yankee asked.

Romeo nodded and said, "Second, you lost a wing in the crash."

"I lost a wing?!" Yankee said, as he looked over to where his wing had been. "Holy fuck! How am I not feeling that?!"

Romeo said, "you're on a lot of painkillers."

Yankee kept eyeing the jagged edge and said, "I'm suddenly glad I can't remember the crash."

"It was a pretty bad crash..." Said Romeo, "You're lucky I was close..."

Yankee nodded, finally looking back over at him and said, "If it wasn't for you, I never would have found my way out of the smoke...I'd have crashed into the fire... You saved my life..."

Romeo blushed and said, "I was... Just doing my job... That's why I fly.

"Job or not, you saved my life...I can't ever repay you for that", said Yankee, You flew into the smoke... You knew the danger... And you still came after me... You're the bravest plane I ever met...

Romeo blushed even darker and said, I'm not brave... I was terrified."

Yankee nuzzled Romeo and said, "And that's what makes you brave...doing things even though they scare you... Courage isn't the absence of fear... It is the realization of fear and overcoming it."

Romeo started to nuzzle Yankee back.

**So, Yankee survived the crash... but he's still got a long way to go before he's back to normal... Join us next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

a couple hours later, Romeo was woken up by his bladder. "Dang Cranberry juice." he grumbled to himself as he carefully untangled his wing from between Yankee's wing and tail and rolled out the door. As quietly as possible, he rolled along the row of hangars to the toilet enclosure. He backed in to the stall on the right, did his business, then rolled back out, headed back to his hangar.

Maru was still working in his shop, when he saw Romeo. He put down his wrench and said, "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" Romeo asked, bewildered.

Maru smirked and said, "If you're gonna make out, make sure you close your hanger door.

Romeo blushed so red, he glowed slightly. "He just wanted to thank me for saving him. We nuzzled... Then he kissed me... And well..."

Maru sighed and said, "Yankee's a lonely, old plane Romeo...add on the fact that he's hurting like a bitch _and _ he's my friend... I don't want his heart to break again. If you don't feel that way about him, _DON'T_ do that again.

Romeo looked Maru in the eye and said, "Well... Maybe I do..."

Maru blinked a few times, after a moment he said, "He's old enough to be your dad..."

Romeo got slightly angry and said, "So?"

Maru was suprised by Romeo's sudden outburst.

Romeo huffed and said, "He's staying with me... For two months.., if we fall in love, that's that. If not, well, we tried."

"At least two months..." Maru interjected, "it could be longer, depending on how well he heals up." He looked Romeo in the eyes and said, "Just don't break his heart or I'll break your landing gear off."

"I'll take good care of him", said Romeo, "and I won't break his heart."

"Good." said Maru, "Now, go get some sleep. It's been a busy day for everyone."

Romeo nodded and said, "Good night."

Maru watched him go before heading back to his garage.

Romeo went back to his hanger and nuzzled Yankee.

Yankee was still sleeping quietly, his engine making the odd hiccupping sound again.


	7. Chapter 7

*the next morning*

Yankee slowly started to wake up to someone knocking on the hanger door. He groaned tiredly, "Go... away..."

Maru knocked on the hangar door and said, in a high pitched voice, "Housekeeping."

"No thank you. Sleeping." Romeo replied.

Maru knocked again and said, "Housekeeping?"

"Come back in an hour" Romeo grunted.

Maru knocked again and said, "Housekeeping, you want fresh towel?

Romeo said, "No towels. Need sleepy."

Maru knocked yet again and said, "Housekeeping, you want mint for pillow?"

Romeo, quite annoyed at this time, said, "Please go away and let us sleep for the LOVE OF GOD!"

Maru knocked once more and said, "Housekeeping, you want tire job?"

"Yes please" Romeo replied.

Yankee grumbled as he started to wake up. "With how high his voice can go, I surprised he isn't really a female..." He said.

"I heard that!" Maru called through the door.

Yankee snorted and said, "you were supposed to!" And he started to close his eyes again.

Romeo opened his eyes, breaking crust off and grunted, "alright, we're up!"

"Good!" Maru replied, "The specialist will be here in two hours to look at Yankee's engine, in the meantime you get some breakfast for yourself and him."

"Alright, wake up. Let's go get breakfast." Romeo said, poking Yankee's mid section with his wingtip.

Yankee just yawned and said, "Don't wanna." And started going back to sleep again.

"Oh no, you don't" said Romeo. He rolled behind Yankee and started pushing him toward the door.

Yankee yelped and tried to lock up his brakes when the light shined in his eyes, but the two temporary wheels had no brakes, and the one wheel that did wasn't nearly enough to hold back Romeo. He may be small, but he's strong as a bulldozer. Yankee grumbled but slowly opened his eyes, feeling his whole frame ache now that the painkillers had worn off. "Ow" He groaned.

Romeo heard Yankee and said, "We'll get you some painkillers after breakfast."

Yankee groaned and said, "M'kay..." as he sluggishly followed him to the mess hall. The two rolled inside. Romeo found them spots at the table, then went to start loading two plates. Yankee waited at a table for him, trying to keep his eyes open, ignoring the looks that the others were giving him.

Romeo brought the two plates loaded with steaming food over to the table, carrying them on the tip of his wing. "Is something wrong, Yankee?" He asked. That was when he noticed the looks Yankee was getting. "What's wrong? He survived a major crash."

Yankee frowned slightly and opened one eye a crack when Avalanche commented on his missing wing. "Just cause I'm one wing short doesn't mean I still can't kick your tail..."

Romeo glared at the Avalanche and said, "What did I just say? Hush your face!"

"SORRY!" Said Avalanche, turning back to his breakfast.

Yankee started slowly eating his food, but he was getting more and more upset when the hushed converstations turn to him. Finally, he could take no more and he snapped, "For fuck sakes, I've known you all for years! You have something to say about me then FUCKING SAY IT!" He was breathing hard, his frame shaking in rage.

"Yankee, please, stay calm..." Romeo said, trying in vain to calm Yankee down.

"No! I'm not a fucking gossip topic!", Yankee shouted.

Romeo rolled back like he'd been bitten. "Just... Mind your oil pressure..."

"None of you talk about others behind their frames while they're hurt! NONE OF YOU! WHY AM I SO FUCKING DIFFERENT!?", Yankee screamed. He was seething.

"Yankee, calm down." Said Maru, "Your engine can't take this kind of stress."

Yankee's engine started making strange making noises again. "STOP STARTING AT ME!" He shouted, frightening everyone.

Maru said, "That's it, I'm knocking him out." He left the mess hall and quickly went to his shop, grabbed a small orange bottle of little white pills, then came back. Maru shook a single pill from the bottle and said, "Yankee, you can either take this yourself or I'm shoving it down your throat."

Yankee took the pill from Maru and swallowed it. He slowly started to calm down. "Well, I guess everyone is just doing the best they can..." He said, turning back to finish his breakfast.

Maru turned to everyone else and said, "Everyone, out. Out! He's stressed out enough and I don't want his engine to stall out again. And you," he said, pointing to Romeo, "I want him back in your hanger resting."

Romeo nodded and said, "yes sir." He and Yankee left the mess hall and headed back toward his hangar.

A short time later, the specialist, Dr. Allen Phillips arrived.

"Welcome...and thanks for coming down on short notice" Maru said. "I'm afraid I had to...drug...the patient. He was freaking out to the point his engine could have stalled again.

"That's alright." Dr. Phillips said, pulling up alongside Yankee and lifting his hood. "Now, let's have a little looksee..." After looking at Yankee's engine for a minute, he said, "This doesn't look good..."

Maru nodded slightly and said, "I know... normally, a transplant would be the best option but with him being so old, there's no way it would be allowed. And I don't have the skills or know how to fix him."

Dr. Phillips shrugged and said, "Well... I might know someone... Has a warehouse of old, rare parts... If anyone has one, he would...

Maru looked up and said, "Really? And you think he has the parts the patient needs?"

"Well, this engine isn't exactly rare... It's worth a shot, right?", said Dr. Phillips.

"True," said Maru, "but they stopped making parts for his model years ago. That makes them hard to find." He turned back to a still sleeping Yankee.

Dr. Phillips continued, "Just let me call the warehouse. I'll tell Bart the part numbers and he'll get back to me. He might not have everything, but if anyone has the parts, he will.

"Can you fix him up here?" Maru asked, "There's no way he can travel, unless we hook him up to a trailer and drive him...and you know how much planes hate that."

Dr. Phillips said, "If they have the parts and can get them here, I can fix him right here in this hangar... But I'm sure you'd rather we fix him in the garage."

Maru nodded his frame slightly and said, "Alright. How fast can you contact your friend, see if has parts that will fit our patient?"

"I'll call him as soon as I get back to my office", Dr. Phillips said.

"Sounds good to me." Said Maru. He turned to Yankee who's still passed out. "He's not going anywhere for a while..." He thought for a moment and said, "What are the chances of his engine being like it use to?"

"well..." Said Dr. Phillips, "It depends on if parts can be found and how close of a match they are..."

Maru sighed and said, "Look, I don't know what it's like for a plane to be grounded, but he's a good friend of mine. He was fired from his job yesterday, regardless of the fact that he was in an accident. If he can't fly again, he will end himself."

The Doctor nodded and said, "If no matches can be found... And we could find a master machinist... You could make one... If I could get you the prints."

Maru perked up abut and said, "Yankee's an older model of plane, the prints for his engine shouldn't be that hard to get ahold of, right?"

"I don't think so... But let's wait till we hear back from the warehouse." Said the Doctor.

"Alright, at least we have a backup plan", said Maru, "But just incase we do need to transport him via road, in case we aren't able to fix him up before the season's over, do I have your permission to knock him out for several hours?"

The Doctor said, "I'd really rather not, but if that's necessary, then yes."

"Backup plan for the backup plan...they are needed. And we are a couple months into the season already, so I would rather be prepared", said Maru.

"I can understand that... " said the Doctor. "Well, I need to get back to my practice. We'll be in touch."

"Will do," Maru said, turning to look back at Yankee. "You my friend, are in for a long hard time..."

Romeo came back from where he was parked under the pine tree and said, "so... What's the story?"

Maru explained the plan to him. "Basically, we're playing the waiting game. If the parts don't match up, we'll have to build a new engine for him from scratch...which I still don't think is legal given his age."

"Um... I don't think there's laws against saving someone's life," said Romeo

Maru shrugged. "Maybe the rules have changed in the last few years, but the older the plane is for a transplant, the more likely he is to die from it."

Romeo said, "But you know damn well if he can't fly, it'll kill him anyway."

"You think I like that fact? He's my friend Romeo" Maru snapped.

Romeo said, "so, we gotta do something... If you won't do it, I will."

"I am doing something! I'm pulling all the strings I know!" Said Maru.

Yankee, who was awake and listening to the two argue said tiredly, "Will you two stop fighting...right in front of me..."

"Sorry Yankee," they said and they headed over to the garage.

Maru started moving some tools around and said, "Look, Dr. Phillips has already contacted someone in hopes they'll have parts that'll match what Yankee needs. If all goes well, he'll be fixed up in no time. If not, there's a backup plan."

Romeo perked up. "Oh?"

Maru nodded. "Yeah...we get prints for his models engine and we get one built from scratch. It'll take time, a long time, but there's a good chance it'll work for him."

"it's a good plan B..." Romeo said.

"Yeah, but the main concern is the time frame," Maru said, "It could take up to a year to get a new engine made and he can't stay here for the off seasons."

Romeo said, "if that happens, he can stay with me... I rescued him, I'll take care of him."

"Then you're not gonna like how we have to move him..." Maru said.

Romeo nodded and said, "Planes hate being moved by road because it's humiliating... I have an idea... If he can fold his wing... We could move him by rail."

Maru looked up and said, "Can you guys fold your wings? I thought they were in a fixed position."

"Yeah" said Romeo. He swung his wings back and rested them on his tail planes.

Maru looked at Romeo, crossed his forks and said, "Huh... Learn something new everyday... Well, I guess that could work... If he can fold his good wing down, and we can get him to the lodge... He'll be able to take the train out of the park, then catch a train heading to where you live."

"Hopefully, it won't come to that," Romeo lied. He wanted Yankee to get fixed, but he really wanted Yankee to spend the winter with him...

'Uh oh', he thought, "am I falling in love with him?"

Maru said, "Well, I better start calling parts places. So... out you get, I have work to do."

"OK, OK," Romeo said. "I gotta do my patrol anyhow."

Maru said, "Then off you get! We both have work to do." He turned and rolled back into his shop.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the course of the next two months, parts began to come in from allover. No one had a complete engine, but every place they called seemed to have at least one piece.

Yankee looked over the mountain of boxes. "Wow" he said, giddy with excitement, "it looks like we have everything we need to get me fixed!"

"Well... Not quite", said Maru, who had just finished looking over the parts checklist. "We're still missing one piece... But it's a big one."

"Well, what is it?" Yankee asked, his engine sinking.

Maru sighed and said, "The engine block... I've called every parts store, warehouse and junk yard within a hundred miles... Nobody has one..."

"Oh", Yankee said. He was on the verge of tears.

Just then, the phone rang. "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Romeo shouted, cannonballing over to the phone. He slid to a stop, keyed the receiver with his wheel and said, "Piston Peak Air Attack. You light 'em, we fight 'em. FireFighter Peppercorn speaking. How can I help you?"

"Good afternoon", said the voice on the other end, "this is Dr. Phillips. Is Maru available?"

"Just a minute, I'll page him." Romeo said, turning away from the phone. And he shouted, "MARU! PHONE!"

"BUSY!" Maru shouted back.

"IT'S DR. PHILLIPS!" Romeo yelled.

Maru dropped his wrench and sped toward the phone. "I'M COMING! DON'T HANG UP!" Romeo backed away from the phone as Maru skidded to a stop infront of it. "This is Maru. What's up, Doc?"

"Hey Maru" ,said Dr. Phillips, "I just got a call from my buddy at the warehouse. And I have good news and bad news."

"You know I like my dessert first" said Maru.

"Well, He says he has an engine block that'll match Yankee's motor instock right now." Said Dr. Phillips.

"Gimme the veggies", said Maru.

Dr. Phillips continued, "Well, he said he only has the one and that he has another buyer coming in the morning. The place closes in two hours and it's 150 miles from you. If you want it, you better get someone in the air now."

Maru glanced to his side where Romeo was parked, waiting to hear the news. "I have someone who'll be willing to get the part. I'll have him on the way shortly." He took down the address, thanked the doctor and hung up the phone. "Romeo, I got a job for you."

"Yeah?" Said Romeo.

"The doctor found an engine block, but I need someone to fly to the part warehouse and pick it up." Said Maru.

"Where is it and how far?" Romeo asked.

"It's 150 miles away... And they close in two hours. And you must get there before they close." Said Maru, "ya up to the test?"

Romeo nodded and said, "Try and stop me." He took the address from Maru, topped off his fuel tank, rolled onto the runway and took off.

Two hours later, Romeo made it to the part warehouse. "Bart's Parts", he said, reading the sign on the front of the building, "this is the place." He was able to land in the parking lot and he rolled through the front door just as the warehouse was about to close. "I'm... here..." Romeo panted.

"Here for what?" A large forklift said, quite annoyed, "and hurry up, we're closing."

"Dr. Phillips." Romeo said, trying to catch his breath, "said you... Had engine block... For Cessna..."

The forklift suddenly remembered and said, "OH! Oh, you're the guy Doc called about. Yeah, I got it over here." He turned around, picked up the crate and carried it over to the counter. As he filled out the invoice for the part, he said, "so, you fly pretty good for needing a new engine block."

"Oh, no" said Romeo, "it's not for me. It's for a friend of mine. He was in a pretty bad crash a couple months back and we've been rebuilding him... This is the very last piece."

"Oh, I see", said the forklift.

In no time, the part was loaded into Romeo's cargo hold and he was ready to fly. He thanked the forklift, who he assumed was Bart, rolled out the door, accelerated across the parking lot and took off. No sooner had Romeo's tires left the tarmac than Bart's phone rang.

"Will this damn day never end?!" Bart grumbled, but he picked up the receiver and said, "Bart's Parts. You want parts, we got em."

"Bart" said the voice on the other end, "it's Dr. Phillips. Is that blue and white Cessna still there?"

"No, he just left with the part. Why?" Bart asked.

"Because he's flying right into a major storm system!" Dr. Phillips exclaimed. "Turn on your radio."

Bart flipped on the small radio he had on the counter. The radio crackled, then the tones of an emergency warning. "The National Weather Service has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for the entire tristate area until noon tomorrow. Small watercraft are advised to head to shore and get under cover. All aircraft are advised to land and remain grounded until further notice."

"Oh crap," was all Bart could manage.

Meanwhile, Romeo was still gaining altitude, moving as fast as his engine could carry him. "Alright" he said to himself, "all I have to do now is get this engine block back to the base." He was giddy with excitement. Boy, would Yankee be happy. That was when he noticed the thunderheads on the horizon. Everywhere he looked, the entire horizon was completely blocked out by inky black clouds.

Romeo looked as he saw parts of the clouds flash as bolts of lightning struck the ground below and he said "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw shit." He thought for a moment and said, "I gotta get above the storm." And he started his long, slow climb.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I'd like to apologize in advance. This chapter is a bit shorter than other chapters. But, the next 3 chapters will be of the same type. Short, but sweet. Without further adue, Enjoy.**

Romeo was flying over the storm. Trying to cover as much ground as possible as fast as possible.

"Romeo Papa Charlie 3-9er-6 to anyone listening. I need a weather report and I need it bad." Romeo said into the radio. He listened for a few minutes, but got no response.

"Crap" he said to himself, "looks like I'm just gonna have to wing it. Well, it's 120 miles back to the base... I'll just keep on my present baring and try to stay above the storm."

Two hours and one hundred miles later, Romeo was still flying over the storm. But he was closing in on where he knew the base to be.

"Well, looks like I have no choice but to go into the storm... Here we go. KUNGAWA!" And he began his dive into the clouds.

After a couple thousand feet, he broke through the bottom of the cloud layer. He could just make out a couple of the landmarks of the park.

"Romeo Papa Charlie 3-9er-6 to Piston Peak. Do you read me? Patch, come in, over." Romeo said into his mic.

"Roger Romeo, I read you loud and clear," Patch replied.

"I'm twenty miles out, coming from the east. Requesting clearance to land." Romeo said.

"Stand by, Romeo" Patch answered. She then said, "Roger Romeo, you're clear to land. Be advised: The storm is getting worse, visibility is almost null and the runway is almost completely covered by standing rain water. Be careful. Be careful."

"Ten Roger" said Romeo.

He was about to begin his banked turn when he saw a blinding flash of light, heard a deafening boom, and his tail erupted in an incredible burning, stabbing pain. Almost as if he'd been stabbed with a thousand burning knives.

"AAAAH! MOTHER FUCKER!" He screamed. The lightning had scared him half to death. When the pain in his tail didn't subside, he glanced back and saw his tail. His rudder looked slightly blacked and was flapping freely in the wind. His right tail plane looked like it had been barbecued. There was no doubt now. He had been struck by lightning.

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" He said into the radio, "I've been struck by lightning!"

"Can you make it to the runway?" Patch asked.

"Negative" Romeo replied, "I've lost my steering and I'm not aimed anywhere near the runway. I'm heading towards the lake."

Blade's voice came from the radio, "Romeo, do you read me, over."

"Roger Blade. I read you loud and clear" Romeo replied.

"Looks like you're going to have to make an emergency water landing" Blade said. "Remember to keep your wheels up. Open your scoops before you touch down. The added drag of water pushing into your tank will slow you down. And for the love of God, don't capsize."

"Ten Roger, Blade. I'm headed for the lake. I'll let you know when I'm down." Romeo said.

"We'll have Windlifter standing by for when the storm lets up. Stay safe, Kid." Blade said.

"Copy that. Over and out," said Romeo.

He continued his slow decent until he could make out the lake through the driving rain.

He took a deep breath to steady himself and said, "Okay... Here we go," and dipped down until he was inches above the water. He popped his scoops open and tried to set himself down as gently as he could.

Unfortunately, his right pontoon clipped a wave, sending him spinning out of control.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" He cried as he spun. 


	10. Chapter 10

_Alright, I'm back. Got a couple of short chapters for ya. Sorry I've kept ya waiting, but it's only because I've only received 1 review on this story so far. From my good friend and coauthor, Deadly Fangs... So yeah. please leave a review._

After a second and a half of spinning, the fronts of his pontoons caught on another wave, stopping him dead. But, the momentum tipped him forward and dunked his engine in the water. Fortunately, the extra weight provided by his precious cargo pulled him back level.

Romeo gasped for air, then keyed his mic and said, "Blade, I'm down. It was a rough landing and I'm pretty sure I took some water in my air intake, but I'm ok."

"Roger Romeo. Try to get to the shore if you can. And stay away from the river. It's all Rapids until you get to the falls and if you took in water, you'll never get your engine started," Blade said.

"Copy that. I'll see what I can do," Romeo replied.

After a few minutes of floating, he felt his pontoon touch something solid. He could feel the rocky texture and he knew he had found the shore. Unfortunately, he'd found Anchor Island and not the main land, but any port in a storm.

Romeo popped out his wheels into the rocky mud and pulled himself onto the shore. "Whew," he said to himself, grateful to be back on dry land, "I'll just rest here unti-"...

A bolt of lightning stuck a nearby tree, causing it to explode in a shower of sparks and splinters.

"HOLY JESUS!" Romeo screamed as slivers of burning wood rained down on him, setting fire to the dead grass. He darted back into the water as fast as his wheels could carry him as the flames started to engulf the island.

"REALLY SCARED! REALLY FUCKING SCARED!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He knew his only option now was to try and stay afloat until the storm blew over.

Meanwhile, at the base, Blade was sharing the news with the rest of the team.

"We got a report from Romeo," Blade said, "he was hit by lightning and had to make an emergency landing in the lake."

Upon hearing this, Yankee was beside himself with worry. He didn't even try to hide it. He started to cry. "It's just not fair!" Yankee said through his tears, "He's spent his entire life helping others... Now, he's the one who needs help... But there's no one to help him..."

"I'm sure he'll be alright," Maru said, laying one of his forks on Yankee's side, "Romeo's tough as a Tonka truck."

"I'm still worried," Yankee said, as he watched the rain pound on the windows.


	11. Chapter 11

Romeo spent the next 18 hours being blown all around the choppy waters of the lake, getting tossed around like the S.S. Minnow. The rain pounded into him as if from a fire hose.

Finally, the rain started to let up and the wind began to die down.

"Thank the manufacturer," he said as the water finally began to calm.

"Romeo," his radio crackled, "Come in Romeo, you alright? Please respond."

"Roger Patch, I read ya," Romeo said.

"Windlifter is on his way to you now with an ETA of five minutes," Patch said. Romeo could already hear Windlifter's blades in the distance.

"Roger. I hear him already," Romeo said.

Minutes later, Windlifter loomed overhead, the down wash from his mighty rotor sent a fine mist of lake water flying in all directions. He slowly lowered his cables with the lifting harness attached to where Romeo sat in the lake below.

Romeo caught the cables and hooked them around himself. And finally, after many long hours of excruciating pain and blind terror, he knew he was safe.

And with that final thought, he fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Romeo was still passed out, hanging in Windlifter's straps as he was lowered onto the runway.

Maru raced over to where he sat, shouting, "Pinecone, get those straps off! Avalanche, get a heat lamp from the shed! Blackout, get my toolbox!"

Yankee was trying to keep back so that he wasn't in anyone's way but trying be close enough to see everything that's going on.

Maru threw open Romeo's hood and said, "Ok, it looks like he sucked water into his intake..." He raced to Romeo's tail, "His tailplane servos are seized solid, and the servos for his rudder... They must have taken the brunt of the lightning, cuz they exploded!"

Yankee looked up at Cabbie and asked, "He can fix him up better then new though, right?"

"I sure hope so," said Cabbie.

Maru looked at Yankee in his rearview and said, "I just hope his load isn't damaged..." And he opened Romeo's cargo hold. He gave a sigh of relief and said, "ok... It looks alright."

"Why was he out in the storm anyway?" Yankee asked, trying to look at the crate, "What was so important it couldn't wait?"

Maru pulled the crate out of Romeo's hold and said, "Yankee... We got your engine block."

Yankee froze and stared. Finally, he managed to say, "What...? You mean...Romeo was out there... because of me...?"

Maru nodded and said, "We didn't know of the storm... We were told that the parts store only had one left and another buyer coming in the morning... But, I'm sure he's going to be fine... Might have a slight cold... and his tail will be sore once it's repaired, but he'll be alright... And so will you. Dynamite! Let's get him in the garage!"

Yankee backed up when everyone started doing things to help out. He could only watch as Romeo was moved into the garage.

Before disappearing into the garage, Maru drove back over to Yankee and said, "Yank, he's not unconcious. He's just sleeping. He spent the last 18 hours scared for his life..."

Yankee nodded slowly and said, "He's not as bad as I was...still am really..."

Maru said, "He's going to be fine. I have to go to work on him." He turned and drove back into the garage, shutting the door behind him.

Yankee slowly rolled into Romeo's hanger and tried to push the door shut, but the old, rusty wheels on the bottom jammed halfway. He grumbled as he rolled over to the large sleeping mats and parked. Trying to ease his mind, he turned on the small television set. "Maybe a little mind numbing TV will help." Yankee said to himself.

The old CRT hissed with static, then slowly came to life. A blurry image slowly came into focus...

Yankee mindlessly flipped through the channels, but nothing seemed decent.

"Monster trucks... Demolition Derby... Car race... Car race... Car race... Another car race! Why are there so damn many car races!" Yankee said, getting annoyed. He just never saw the point of televised races. Racing was just a bunch of cars driving around in a circle to begin with... Now we're gonna beam it right into everyone's living room?

Yankee kept flipping through the stations, but couldn't find anything worth watching, so he shut the TV off and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile in the garage, Maru was hard at work repairing Romeo. He had taken Romeo's cylinder head off and had a heat lamp pointed into the now open block.

"Ok, that should evaporate any water. Now, to fix those servos." Maru said to no one as he took a box of replacement servos off a shelf and set to work.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple hours later, Maru had finished replacing the servos and put Romeo's engine back together.

"There. All done." Maru said, closing Romeo's hood. He backed away from him, grabbed a rag to wipe his forks on, and drove out of the garage to give Yankee the news.

He pulled up to the the hangar and noticed the half closed doors. "Musta got stuck again." He said. He took out a small can of oil and squirted the wheels, then shoved the door open. The wheels broke free with a sound akin to dragging a metal leaf rake across a chalkboard.

Yankee was startled awake by the noise. "GAH! I'm awake!" He said. He looked around the hangar and noticed Maru in the doorway. He slowly rolled over to the door and said, "How's he doing? He okay now?"

Maru smirked and said, "Better than new."

Yankee sighed in relief. He said, "Great... Thank you... Can I go see him now?"

Maru backed away from the door and said, "He's still out cold, but yes. You can see him."

"Thanks..." Yankee said, rolling out of the hangar towards the garage.

When they got to the garage, Yankee couldn't help but notice that Romeo's tail still looked burned.

"Is that normal?" Yankee asked, gesturing toward the tail.

"Of course it is," Maru said, "that's just a little cosmetic damage. When the lightning hit him, it scorched his paint. I'll put a fresh coat on later."

Yankee watched as Romeo continued to sleep and he said, "He's gonna be out for a while, right?"

"Yeah", Maru replied, "Wait, you're not gonna molest him, are ya?"

Yankee glared at him and said, "I ain't Dipper."

Maru smirked and said, "uh huh."

"Oh, shut up", Yankee said, pushing him with his front wheel.

Maru turned his attention back to Romeo and said, "We should get him back to his hangar, then I need a nap, then we'll work on you."

Yankee backed out of the way as Maru hooked up his tow bar and started to pull Romeo out of the garage.

Once Romeo was safely in his hangar, Yankee asked, "Still take two hour naps, right? I'm just gonna hang out here til you get me, if ya don't mind."

Maru nodded and said, "Yeah. Sounds like a plan. I'll see you in two hours... Two and a half if I jerk off first."

Yankee rolled his eyes and said, "I didn't need to know that."

"Oh, like you never have", Maru said with a chuckle, heading back toward the garage. Yankee backed into the hangar and parked alongside Romeo. Romeo mumbled something incoherent in his sleep.

Yankee gently nuzzled his side and said, "Shhhh... Just rest... you're exhausted..." He finally allowed himself to relax and slowly drifted off.


	14. Chapter 14

_"What do you mean "he didn't make it"?!", Romeo screamed._

_"I'm sorry, Romeo. I did everything I could," Maru defended._

_"Well everything you could do wasn't enough, was it?!" Romeo screamed again. It was obvious he was more than angry. Made more obvious when he grabbed a tire iron._

_"Romeo? Romeo, what are you doing with that tire iron?... Romeo?! Stop! NOOOOOOOO!" Maru screamed as the young Cessna lunged at him, swinging the tire iron._

Maru snapped awake from his nap, drenched in sweat.

(**Wait, can forklifts sweat? Eh, you know what I mean**)

He rubbed his eyes as the horrible image began to fade. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine," he said to himself as he rolled out of the garage toward Romeo's hangar. He peered inside and found Yankee was snuggled up to Romeo and sleeping peacefully.

Maru pulled up to Yankee's side and said, "Yankee, wake up."

Yankee grumbled but kept on sleeping.

Maru poked Yankee with his fork and said, "C'mon Yankee, wake up. Do I need to get the hose?"

Yankee slowly opened his eyes and said, "Spray me, it'll be the last thing you ever do..."

"Get up now or I'm going to drag you!" Maru said.

Yankee said, "alright, I'm awake."

"Let's go" said Maru, "it's time to replace your engine block."

Yankee grumbled as he moved himself free of Romeo, kissed his frame once, and rolled out of the hangar, following Maru toward the garage. Once inside, Maru got Yankee situated and said, "alright. You ready?"

Yankee took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's get this over with."

Maru took a small spray can and said, "ok, this is going to feel weird. I need you to take a deep breath when I spray into your intake, ok?". Yankee nodded. Maru sprayed a blast of the sedative into Yankee's intake. Yankee breathed deep and immediately started coughing.

"ARGH! THAT BURNS!" Yankee yelped. "Why didn't you tell me it would burn?!"

"Because then you wouldn't have let me use it!" Maru defended.

"It hurts!" Yankee said, grimacing in pain. Then he stopped and his face got an almost creepy calm look and he said, "Ooooh, now it doesn't hurt so much." He looked at Maru and said, "ya know, Maru, you're a great guy. Ya know why? Cuz you're great."

"Good to see the sedative is kicking in." Maru said, "Now, slowly count backwards from one hundred."

Yankee began to count, "one hundred... Ninety nine... Ninety eight... Ninety se... ven... Zzzzzzz."

"Aaaaaand he's out." Maru said. He jabbed Yankee's frame twice with his fork, just to be sure he was fully asleep and could not be awakened.

Maru grabbed a wrench, opened Yankee's hood, and said, "Ok, let's get started..."

A few hours later, Maru put down his wrench and closed Yankee's hood.

"Whew.. done" he said, wiping the front of his cab with a greasy fork. "Glad that's over with."

"Maru? You in there?", Blade said through the closed garage door.

Maru turned around, pushed the button to open the door, and said, "Yeah. just finished with Yankee's engine."

"How's he looking?", Blade asked.

Maru smirked and said, "Better than new."

Blade nodded and said, "Glad to hear it. You going to leave him here or move him back to Romeo's hanger?"

Maru looked at Yankee and said, "We should move him. He'll rest better in the hangar." He hooked his tow bar to Yankee's front wheel and pulled him back to Romeo's hangar.

After Yankee was back in the hangar, Blade glanced at Romeo.

"The kid's lucky he didn't sink," Blade said.

Maru nodded. "Yeah... When he wakes up, he should buy a lottery ticket... By the way, you alert his family?"

"Yeah. That's taken care of... I'm just glad I didn't have to tell another mother that her son isn't coming home..." Blade said, remembering all of the lives lost over the years. "Frankly, I'm just glad we don't have to add another picture to The Wall."

"We all are", said Maru. "Now, let's let them rest."


	15. Chapter 15

The sun started to peak over the mountains, spreading light and warmth to the valley below.

Yankee was the first to be awoken by the sunlight. He stretched his frame, filling the hangar with the sounds of gentle creaks and pops. "Wow," he said to himself, "I haven't felt this good in years... I feel like I could fight a Grizzly Bear!" That was when he heard a gentle snore and noticed Romeo was still sleeping. He had drool running down his frame, down his pontoon, and into a widening puddle on the floor. Worried that he may have slipped into a mild coma, Yankee poked him with his wing tip. "Romeo? You in there?"

Romeo twitched, scrunched up his eyelids and mumbled, "I dun wan go ta school, Mom..."

Yankee blinked and snickered. "Wake up, Romeo.." he said, and gently licked his side.

Romeo farted and said, "Oh, that feels so much better!"

Yankee made a face at the rotten egg smell and said, "Ugh, what did you eat?!"

Romeo chuckled, his eyes still closed, and said, "Those pancakes Pinecone made... How long ago was it? 2, maybe 3 days? That was the last meal I ate..."

"Well, it stinks!", Yankee said with a cough. He then asked, "How you feeling?"

Romeo lifted his tail slightly and said, "My tail hurts alittle... my engine feels funny... And I'm starving."

"That's to be expected", Yankee said, "considering your tail was hit by lightning and your servos had to be replaced...and your engine was half drowned... So you'll need to give it some time before it's feeling normal again. You've also been asleep for more then 24 hours... We'll get you something to eat."

Romeo stretched his pontoons, causing a couple of gentle pops. He muttered, just loud enough for Yankee to hear, "Oh yeah, you bitch. That's the way I like it."

Yankee looked down at the floor and somberly said, "You got hurt because of me..."

Romeo nuzzled into Yankee and said, "No, I got hurt because of a storm." His eyes flew open and he said, "Oh crap... I got hurt..."

Yankee blinked and backed up slightly. "Yeah, but Maru fixed you better then new..."

Romeo shook his hood. "That's not the problem... When you get injured, Blade has to call your emergency contact... Mine is my mother... And that means, my mom is coming for a visit..."

Yankee looked puzzled. "Okay, so...what's so bad about your mother coming down for a visit?"

Romeo looked around the dusty, cluttered hangar and said, "You haven't met my mother... She's gonna blow a gasket..."

Just then, the P.A. squawked and Patch said, "All units, be advised. A visitor has entered the base. All units are to be on their best behavior. That means you, Drip. That is all."

Romeo looked over at his shelf of sex toys that had been completely forgotten about and had gone unused since Yankee's crash. "Shit."

A woman's voice echoed from outside the hangar. "Romeo! Are you in there? Baby?" And the door started to slide open.

Romeo rolled to the door. "Momma!" he cried, rolling forward to nuzzle the purple and white Cessna.

"Oh thank goodness!" She said, nuzzling him back. She then looked him over, frowned and said, "What happened? Blade said you were hit by lightning? You were flying in a storm? What were you thinking young plane?"

Romeo looked at the ground and said, "I was getting a part for my... friend..."

The other Cessna gave him a stern look and said, "You paused before you said "friend"... What aren't you telling me?"

Romeo avoided her look and said, "It's too early to say."

She narrowed her eyes and said, "Oh no you don't...you're not getting off the hook that easily. Just who is this friend of yours?"

Yankee slowly rolled out of the shadows and said, "Um...that would be me, ma'am..."

Romeo moved to the side and said, "Mom, this is Yankee."

"Hello Yankee. I'm Sierra, Romeo's mother." Sierra said with a smile.

Yankee smiled, nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you."

Sierra paused and said, "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Yankee shrugged and said, "It's possible... I use to do local deliveries a couple towns over before the accident... got fired soon as I woke up. But your son was out in that storm because it blew in after he left to get a part for me... I crashed a couple months ago and damaged my engine." Yankee told Sierra the whole story, from the lightning strike to when he slipped into unconsciousness. "Romeo even stayed with me until Windlifter arrived."

Romeo blushed slightly and said, "I was just doing my job... Protect and Serve..."

Yankee nuzzled Romeo and said. "If it wasn't for your boy, I wouldn't be here. I basicly owe him my life."

Sierra nuzzled Romeo again and said, "I'm so proud of you." She gently kissed his frame, then said, "But you're still in trouble for scaring the bejesus outta me."

"I know, I know..." Romeo said with a sigh.

"So dear..." Sierra said, backing up to look Romeo in the eye, "What did you mean, it's to soon to tell with your friend?"

Yankee's eyes went slightly wide and he slowly backed up.

Romeo said, "Mom... There will be time later... Right now, I'm famished and I need to pee."

Sierra perked up and said, "Don't you worry! Momma is gonna feed you so good, you're gonna explode all over the wall!" She kissed Romeo's frame once more and headed off in the direction of the mess hall.

"We're gonna eat good tonight", Romeo said with a smile. He started to roll in the direction of the toilet enclosures, but he was spotted by Avalanche.

"ROMEO'S AWAKE!" Avalanche shouted in joy.

"YAY!" Dipper squealed as she ran toward Romeo.

"DIPPER, WAIT!" Romeo screamed. Dipper skidded to a stop just short of glimpsing him. "Before you hug me, I've been asleep for twenty four hours and my bladder is close to bursting. Let me take a piss, then you can hug me." Dipper waited patiently while Romeo disappeared into the enclosure and did what he needed to do. He came out ten minutes later, with a piece of toilet paper stuck to the back of his pontoon. "Aaaaaah... Much better... Ok, now you may hug."

Dipper squealed again and she glomped Romeo. "I was so worried! Thank goodness you're ok!." She said as she nuzzled him with her much larger frame.

Romeo giggled and said, "Oh Dipper... If I was straight, I'd date you in a heartbeat."

That statement made Dipper both happy and sad. Happy, because he said he would date her. Sad, because it meant he was gay. She said, "so... You're gay?"

"Yes" Romeo said with a nod.

"But if you weren't, you would date me?" Dipper asked.

"Of course" Romeo said.

"Well" Dipper said, "that means I owe Windlifter ten bucks... We had a bet going on whether or not you were gay..."

Romeo glared daggers at her. "My sexual orientation is not something to be bet on like a Tractor race."

Dipper then said, "But it also means Dynamite has to buy me dinner at a restaurant of my choosing."

Romeo smirked and said, "She bet you dinner that I would never date you?"

Dipper nodded.

"ROMEO!" Maru hollered, driving quickly from his garage. "I thought I told you to stay in your hangar until I had a chance to double check your engine."

"No, you didn't" Romeo said, "in fact, you haven't told me anything because I was unconscious when you last saw me."

"Well, what are you doing out here?" Maru demanded.

"I had to piss!" Romeo shouted. "I was asleep for a full day."

Maru rolled his eyes and said, "well, since you're up, I might as well take a second look."

Romeo wiggled his rudder and tailplanes. They all moved smoothly. He started his engine and quickly pushed it to max revs. Smooth and loud as it always was. Everything was as it should be.

"Better than new" Romeo said with a smirk.

The two planes and the tug made their way back to the main area of the base.

Dipper noticed Drip was sitting infront of the Mess Hall. He had a pissed off look on his face.

"Something wrong, Drip?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah" Drip said. "I was getting ready to start cooking lunch, and some crazy lady burst into the kitchen and kicked me out!"

"Don't you be bad mouthin' my momma!" Romeo said in mock offense.

"Eep!" Drip squeaked, diving behind a nearby garbage can.

And I think that will do for today. This story isn't finished yet. They may have survived, but there's still a few chapters left.

Anyway, I know I haven't asked this so far, but if you've enjoyed this story so far, please leave a review. Let me know what you think.

Until next time...


	16. Chapter 16

Romeo poked his nose into the Mess Hall and he could already hear his mother hard at work in the kitchen. "Momma? You need any help?" He asked.

"I've got everything under control" Sierra said, dumping a bowl of chopped vegetables into a skillet, "why don't you go play with your friends? But don't go too far. Lunch will be ready in an hour."

"Ok Momma" Romeo said. He exited the Mess Hall and almost ran into Drip.

"Dude, what is your mom cooking?" Drip asked in bewilderment, "right after she threw me out of the kitchen, she started chopping an onion."

Romeo laughed and said, "ah yes... The onion... Most of Momma's dishes include at least one."

"Your family is weird" Drip said.

"Never said it wasn't" Romeo said, "Did we have any fires while I was out?"

"Anchor Island was completely torched" Drip said, "But the rain took care of it."

"Rain soaked the whole park" Dynamite said as she drove over, "Fire danger level is all the way down in the Blue. I can't remember the last time the danger was so low at this point in the season."

"That's good to know" Romeo said. "Smooth sailing for the rest of the season."

The PA crackled. "Romeo. Please report to Blade's hangar. Romeo to Blade's hangar."

Romeo's heart sank as he realized what was probably about to happen. He was going to get yelled at for his "Hero Bullshit"... Well, best go face the music...

He slowly rolled over to Blade's hangar and knocked on the open door. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Come in and close the door" Blade said.

Romeo did as he was told, then stood there on his trembling struts and waited for the Hell Storm of anger.

Blade's icy blue eyes glared at him and he said, "Just what were you thinking out there?! You could have been killed!"

"In my defense" Romeo said, "I didn't know there was a storm system there until I was on the way back."

"And just where did you go?" Blade demanded.

"I went to get Yankee's engine block" Romeo said, "I had to go pick it up before the part shop closed."

"And you decided that returning through a major storm system was a good idea?" Blade asked.

"Blade, I can explain!" Romeo said.

"Alright" Blade said, "Go ahead... Explain."

Romeo said, "I honestly didn't know about the storm until I was right ontop of it... And at that point, I thought it was an average size storm that I could simply fly over... But I was wrong..."

"Why were you so driven to get this part?" Blade asked.

Romeo sighed and said, "Blade... Have you ever been in love? Have you ever cared so much about someone that you would do anything for them?"

"Once" Blade said, looking off to one side, "But that was a long time ago..."

Romeo continued, "I did what I did because I love Yankee. I wanna spend the rest of my life with him. Hell, I'd fly though a thousand storms before I'd ever give up on him... Do you know what I mean?"

Blade nodded, "I think I do... I felt the same way about someone years and years ago..."

"Well" Romeo said, "I feel that way about Yankee... And he's told me that he doesn't have any family... But it seems that you know him the best out of everyone... So... I'd like to ask for your blessing..."

Blade looked back at Romeo, bewildered. "Blessing?" He asked.

Romeo nodded and said, "If Yankee feels the same way I do... I want to ask him to marry me."

Blade smiled and said, "Well, as long as your intentions are pure... You have my blessing."

"Thank you, Sir" Romeo said.

"One condition" Blade said, "You break his heart, I'll break you in half."

"Understood" Romeo said.

"And one more thing" Blade said, "Anymore stunts like that, and you might want to think about another career."

Romeo nodded and said, "Yes sir. It won't happen again." And he rolled out of the hangar.

Meanwhile, Maru was checking Yankee, making sure that the replacement parts were holding up.

"Does it hurt when I touch... Here?" Maru asked.

"No" Yankee replied.

"How about... Here?" Maru asked again.

"No, feels fine" Yankee answered.

"How about... He-SHIT!" Maru shouted as he dropped his wrench into Yankee's engine bay.

"That hurt" Yankee said, feeling the wrench bounce off of his sensitive parts as it fell to the bottom of his engine bay, landing with a clunk on the inside of his frame.

Maru grumbled to himself as he fetched a screwdriver and started to open Yankee's frame. "Gotta get that wrench outta there..." He grumbled. He moved a panel just enough so he could reach inside and retrieve the tool, then closed the panel and screwed it back down.

"I would appreciate it greatly if that NEVER happened again." Yankee said.

"Sorry 'bout that" Maru said as he rolled himself over to the sink and washed his wrench off. He then turned around and said, "Alright... Seems everything is in order... After lunch, we'll have you do a lap of the runway."

"Alright, sounds good" Yankee said, "Who's cooking today, anyway?"

Maru looked at his calendar and grumbled, "Drip... So we're having either something with Doritos in it, or something burned black..." That was when the bell for lunch rang.

They heard Romeo shouting at the top of his lungs as he rolled past, "SOUP'S ON, EVERYBODY! GET IT NOW, BEFORE I EAT IT MYSELF!"

So, everyone rolled out of where they were and headed to the Mess Hall.


End file.
